


Goretober day 1: pins and needles

by Die_06_fanfiction



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_06_fanfiction/pseuds/Die_06_fanfiction
Summary: Just a goretober peice featuring my fantroll depica thlaat and an unnamed violetblood





	Goretober day 1: pins and needles

You stand over the unconscious body of a violetblood, waiting for him to wake up for interrogation.  
Your name is depica thlaat, and you know for a fact he has private information on the new security system being installed on the condence's ship.

You hear a gasp from the table you're standing over, and look down to see your victim awake and struggling against his restraints. His chest is bare, revealing stitches from a surgery had mere hours ago, stitches still able to be undone.  
You pull a makeshift seam ripper, just a sewing needle with a hole cut through the eye and start tugging roughly at the stitches. With every tug violet blood squirts from the wound.

"I thin|< yo|_| kno\/\/ wh'/ you'r3 her3." You whisper into his ear, caressing the edges of the fins that accompany it in a subtle threat.

"Y●u w¤nt the blueprints, d●n't y●u" theres only the subtlest hint of fear in your captives voice. He'll be a tough one to crack, you can tell already.

"O|= cours3" you say playfully before your tone suddenly becomes harsh "s0 tel|_ m3."

"I'll die bef●re i let l●wbl●●d scum like y●u t●pple the empire with th¤t inf●." His tone is determined, but faulters slightly on the word die. Almost as though he wont be able to fulfill that promise.

"O|-| c'mo|\|, i|\/| onl'/ a Tealbloo|)." As you deflect the insult, you pull the final stitch and the violet flinches.

You put your hands on the sides of the wound and pull it open, both causing your captive to scream in pain and revealing 24 ribs prime for breaking.

You pick one at random, then grab it with both hands, put one of your feet on the table, and yank.  
With a sickening wet crack, the bone gives way, breaking almost in half. 

Its owner screams out, this time much louder than before. You thrust your end of his bone downward, snapping it in half.  
He coughs up blood.

"Oopsi3, i must'v3 puncture|) you|2 lun9."  
"No\/\/ tel|_ m3 wher3 th3 blueprint$ ar3 o|2 il|_ d0 i+ agai|\|." You snarl slightly on the second sentence.

"Y●u w●nt. I kn●w y●u w●nt." He has a slight grin on his face, suggesting hes caught your bluff.

He's right. That would kill your captive, and you need him alive. For now.

"An|) wha+ make$ yo|_| thin|< tha+¿"  
As you say this, you walk your fingers up beyond the expected rib and up to his horns, grabbing the lowest and most sensitive part.

You see fear in his eyes and chuckle slightly, before tugging sharply at the violet's horn. Even without actually hurting it you can tell it causes an immense amount of pain.

You pull harder, snapping the horn.  
Your captive cries out as blood pours from the wound, tears falling from his eyes as he writhes.

"Stil|_ won+ tal|<, e|-|?"  
You ask with an amused tone, Proceeding to break a few more ribs.

"The blueprints ¤re in my hive! In the re¤ding desk in my respite bl●ck!"  
He's clearly panicking. Even if you just let him go now, hed have lasting trauma from the pain of having a horn broken at the base.

"Bullshi+. I searche|) you|2hive3 whil3 yo|_| wer3 a+ th3 mediculle|2 an|) ther3 wa$ nothin9."  
After you say this, you break your captives remaining ribs, revealing his still beating bloodpusher.

You pull out a pin and slowly move it towards the violets bloodpusher, clearly intending to stab it and end his life.

"Its ¤t the sp¤cep●rt w¤iting f●r pickup by her imperi●us c●ndescensi●n's pers●n¤l dr●nes."  
Hes defeated, clearly telling the truth out of fear for his life "n●w let me g●!"

"I mus+ as|< on3 mor3 thin9."  
You say in a bemused tone. You then lean in close and whisper in your captives ear.  
"Wha+ di|) i sa'/ tha+ mad3 yo|_| thin|< i wa$ keepin9 yo|_| aliv3?"

You feel the violets muscles tense with fear before you quickly drive the pin into his bloodpusher.  
He goes limp as your captive dies, and you lean away to prepare to get rid of the evidence with a few gallons of gas and a match.


End file.
